A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle is an automobile.
A variety of sensors and electronic devices have been mounted in vehicles for the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. In particular, for user driving convenience, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been actively studied. In addition, efforts have been made to develop autonomous vehicles that autonomously perform driving operations.